Ritual de mis piernas
by yageni
Summary: Sanji decide hacer algo diferente. Algo que nunca se hubiera permitido hacer, si no fuera por el tiempo que pasó en esa isla infernal...


Este fic está dedicado a Dita, junto con un par más, como regalo de cumpleaños y como es tan, pero TAN retorcido (es muuuuyyy extraño) y aunque no creo que nadie me deje su comentario aquí, he decidido torturarlos lo mismo XD

El titulo ha sido robado descaradamente al famoso poeta Pablo Neruda. El poema titulado del mismo modo le pertenece al susodicho y el personaje es de Oda Eiichiro. El plot y la historia son míos, y no, no saco dinero de esto (con algo de suerte Dita me dará un abrazo XD wiiiii)

Me he inspirado en el poema Ritual de mis piernas, en el fic de Dita ( I touch my self) y en el video de la Bersuit XD "Sencillamente" je, je en la película "Lo que las mujeres quieren" (dios hay muchas influencias aquí) y en una propaganda de preservativos LOL (¿se acuerda alguien de esa marca de forros, llamada muy "sugerentemente" A?)

Por cierto, y casi a modo de advertencia, recuerden a ese importante director de cine, Ed Wood: la ropa que uno usa, no hace al género, la inclinación sexual, ni nada parecido.

* * *

Sanji emerge de la tina.

Aún chorreando agua, camina hasta el largo espejo y se observa detenidamente. Mira sus largas piernas, sus largas armas letales.

Se acerca al lavabo, contemplando una idea, que tras tanto tiempo ya no considera ni extraña ni descabellada, una idea que lo tienta y que no puede descartar con la facilidad de antaño.

Ah, el paso del largo, largo tiempo le ha enseñado a aceptar lo nuevo, lo diferente. Incluso dentro suyo. Un nuevo punto de vista sobre algo que siempre ha mirado con los mismos ojos. Pero quiere probar. Quiere intentarlo. Y es que esa idea viene dando vueltas hace tiempo en su mente, casi cada vez que se mira desnudo frente al largo espejo de su baño.

Se afeita con el mismo cuidado de siempre. Sus manos manejan el filo con acostumbrada familiaridad paseando con cuidado por su rostro, haciendo su trabajo. Aun se sorprende a sí mismo; como algo tan peligroso como una navaja o un cuchillo se vuelve una herramienta para crear cosas increíbles, sólo entre sus dedos.

La idea vuelve a su mente, trastocada ahora en decisión y tras terminar con el afeitado de rigor, dejando con cuidado la masculina, pero pequeña barba, el filo de la navaja pasa a deslizarse por otro lado de su anatomía.

Un arma contra otra arma, ¿choque de titanes? Se sonríe al recordar que esa frase bien podría referirse a otras situaciones en su vida.

El vello corporal que suele cubrirlas va desapareciendo y está bien, es invierno y la posibilidad de usar bermudas es algo muy lejano, ¿quién irá a notar el cambio? nadie que él no quiera.  
Y él si quiere, claro que sí. Porque esa idea viene rondando sus pensamientos hace ya mucho rato.

Primero una, luego la otra. Y el cambio es tan leve, pero al mismo tiempo tan radical.  
Siempre han estado ahí, pero pareciera, ahora mirándose de nuevo frente al espejo, que se hubieran tomado vacaciones, dejando un reemplazo aún mejor que el original.

Sube el pie a una silla para terminar el trabajo con más detalle y se maravilla al acariciarlas, tan suaves y diferentes, tan propias y tan ajenas.

Al concluir se observa de nuevo en el espejo.

Sorprendido, atrapado como por un encantamiento con el giro que tomaron las cosas, la imagen que le devuelve su reflejo, intrigado por lo que ha de seguir.

Sabe cuál es el paso a dar a continuación. Se imaginó muchas veces ese ritual y lo que irá a sentir, pero está el nerviosismo de lo nuevo, el detalle de haberlo pensado mucho, pero no haberlo hecho nunca antes.

Seca sus armas con una toalla, y le da el mismo trato al resto de su cuerpo. De a ratos se ve atrapado de nuevo por la imagen que le devuelve el espejo, se pierde como lo haría al observar a una hermosa mujer, sólo que es él; son sus propias piernas.

Busca el regalo que le diera esa persona, "fuese esta lo que fuese", y lo desenvuelve.

Primero al recibirlo pensó en tirarlo por la borda, pero luego por alguna extraña razón, quizás por esa misma idea que rondaba su mente, terminó conservándolo, y ahora iba a hacer algo que le era —en el momento de caer en esa isla maldita— impensable. Pero es que había pensado tanto al respecto.

El perfume es algo que nunca había usado en demasía, pero igual pone un poco en las dos únicas prendas de las que pensaba hacer uso. El aroma del mismo es una mezcla peligrosa, le recuerda demasiado a ciertas personas, pero eso también hace de aquel juego algo retorcido y morboso. Azahares y cerezos.

Siente un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y el calor agolpándose ahí. Paciencia mi amigo, se dice a sí mismo.

Toma asiento con parsimonia y entre sus manos juega con las largas medias de seda oscura.  
Las mira con detalle, con una atención que nunca les había puesto antes. La costura casi no existe y al tacto son suaves y delicadas. Como una mujer. Y la idea vuelve a encenderlo.

Qué extraño, vestir un par de armas con esas finas y elegantes medias. Pero esa era la idea. Ver lo mismo con otros ojos, hacer un cambio, trastornar el punto de vista propio, y el del otro también...

Enrolla la primera como les había visto hacer a sus amantes, en los minutos antes de la siempre incómoda despedida, y la acerca hasta su pie.

Como si esas no fueran sus manos y ese no fuera su pie, desliza la suave prenda por su larga pierna, absorto en la manera en que algo tan simple, da una idea de género y sexo. Es sólo una prenda, pero cuánto se oculta tras la misma.

Termina de enfundar ambas y las observa en detalle: son suyas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son. Cargadas de un erotismo que antes que no tenían, un tabú o un secreto vergonzoso para algunos; las junta, las separa, las mira, las observa y las mira otra vez.

Sus ojos dejan ahora de observar sus piernas y pasa a posarlos sobre la caja de zapatos que venían incluidos en el regalo. Con cuidado, y algo de duda, mete sus pies en los zapatos de taco, color azul.

Se pone de pie y da unos pasos, tambaleante, pero luego de varios intentos se siente a gusto sobre los mismos.

De nuevo se acerca hasta el espejo. Se examina. De frente, de espaldas, de un costado, del otro lado.

Finalmente determina que sí bien el cambio dejaría a más de uno boquiabierto, aún falta algo.

Toma aire, quizás trata de tomar coraje, el último paso es en realidad el más difícil, pero lo hace sin dudar, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Se mira una última vez. Su mitad inferior, femenina y la superior en contraste, claramente un hombre. Y así dividido, se dirige a la recamara de su amante.


End file.
